<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>вывести из системы by yablochkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346982">вывести из системы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey'>yablochkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>наверное, лучше бы Ноктис не знал</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>вывести из системы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>картинка в голове &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; слова в черновике<br/>к сожалению, я ненавижу редактуру, и этот фик никогда не станет таким крутым, как мне бы хотелось orz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ноктис и не заметил, как задремал — на самом краю подушки, едва ли не ткнувшись лбом в деревянный каркас кровати. Телефон, в который он успешно залипал последние полчаса своего бодрствования, оказался у него под щекой — Ноктис был уверен, что от него остался уродливый красноватый след. Он недовольно потёр лицо и прислушался —- нет, не показалось, его правда разбудил голос Промто.</p>
<p>Комната была крошечная, тесная и тёмная, совсем без окон, но Ноктис был рад и этому. Ночи стали холодными, наполненными завываниями злого ветра, и спать в палатке было невыносимо. Деньги водились редко, каждый гиль доставался потом и кровью — буквально, но такие тихие вечера в дешёвых мотелях стоили того. У них был душ с чуть тёплой водой и две двухъярусные кровати — о большем Ноктис и не мечтал.</p>
<p>День выдался гадкий — у них была короткая, но жёсткая схватка с имперцами. Ничего необычного, только Промто едва не попал под пулю, и его спасло только то, что Ноктис успел секундой раньше — рванул в его сторону и просто сшиб их обоих на землю. Синяков на них, конечно, стало в разы больше — зато живые, слава богам, что живые. Может, если бы не этот эпизод, Игги и не позволил им снять комнату, но даже он понимал, что после произошедшего они были слишком взвинчены и напуганы, чтобы продолжать дорогу. Иногда им просто нужна была эта иллюзия безопасности, чтобы не сойти с ума.</p>
<p>Игги с Промто ушли возиться с Регалией, которая в последние дни вела себя беспокойно, а Гладио с Ноктисом должны были пойти опрашивать местных — они готовы были браться за любую работу. Ноктис и был бы рад прогуляться и отвлечься от мыслей о произошедшем, но Гладио бесцеремонно зашвырнул его на второй ярус кровати и, бросив на Ноктиса осуждающий взгляд, скрылся за дверью. Ноктис не протестовал — стоило оказаться в кровати, как на него навалилась страшная тяжесть, он и не думал, что настолько устал. Всё тело ныло, глаза слипались, сил хватило только на бездумные игры — собери красную линию, собери синюю линию…</p>
<p>Промто говорил негромко и торопливо, говорил — нервно. Ноктис напрягся, хотел приподняться на локте, чтобы взглянуть вниз, но не успел — зашуршала ткань, металлически лязгнула пряжка ремня, а потом Промто застонал — и явно не от боли. Ноктис замер — он не знал, что делать. Казалось, его слух работал на пределе — тяжёлый выдох, влажное движение губ в поцелуе, тихий скрип кровати, когда на неё опустились… двое. Промто был с кем-то, но в темноте Ноктис мог едва различить их силуэты. </p>
<p>— Снимай, — прозвучал голос, спокойный и властный, и Ноктис не сразу понял, что это сказал Игнис. Снова скрипнула кровать, зашуршала одежда, сброшенная на пол — кажется, Промто стянул с себя штаны. Ноктис ткнулся лбом в свой локоть и попытался успокоить дыхание. Сердце билось в груди как сумасшедшее, и Ноктис честно не представлял, как его ещё не услышали. </p>
<p>Кажется, он безнадёжно пропустил возможность заявить о своём присутствии — и сейчас бы ни за что на свете не подал голос. Того, что он услышал, уже хватало на то, чтобы его фантазия разогналась на полную. Боги, у него было столько вопросов. </p>
<p>И раньше ему нередко хотелось исчезнуть, просто перестать существовать на неопределённый срок — пока все проблемы не решатся и не улягутся без его участия. Такое желание у него обычно возникало, когда речь шла о его королевских обязанностях, но сегодня, сегодня всё было в тысячу раз хуже. Они целовались, долго и жарко, и от одних вздохов Промто Ноктису хотелось вылезти из кожи, только бы не чувствовать этой жуткой смеси стыда и возбуждения. </p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, Игги, — Промто говорил сбивчивым шёпотом. — Пожалуйста, я так хочу—</p>
<p>— Тихо, — приказал Игнис, но его голос звучал куда мягче, чем сначала. Он почти промурлыкал что-то едва различимое — сердце Ноктиса сжалось от того, каким ласковым он был рядом с Промто. — Сейчас будет лучше. Ты отлично держался сегодня. </p>
<p>Щёлкнул переключатель — зажёгся ночник у кровати напротив, залив тусклым светом её первый ярус. Между планками на бортике кровати Ноктис наконец смог разглядеть их — Промто лежал на спине, Игнис навис над ним, устроившись между его бёдер, их лиц видно не было. Игнис гладил Промто по голому бедру — Ноктис мог различить, как того било мелкой, болезненной дрожью, как он поджимал пальцы на ногах. Игнис был в перчатках, и они резко контрастировали с бледно-розовой кожей Промто. </p>
<p>Перерывы в поцелуях угадывались по тому, как Промто снова начинал бормотать — он говорил тихо, но иногда Ноктис разбирал отдельные фразы вроде “хотел умереть” или “думал, что поцелую”. Промто был на взводе — Ноктис, конечно, и раньше видел его в похожие моменты, когда тот едва мог усидеть на месте, от переполняющей его энергии, но это было другое, что-то глубже и серьёзнее. Ноктис не понимал, что происходит. В какой момент у его друзей появились секреты от него? </p>
<p>Он не хотел смотреть, честно, но так и не нашёл в себе сил отвернуться.</p>
<p>Промто почти хныкал от каждого прикосновения, ёрзал по кровати, пытался притереться ближе к Игнису. Тот был как всегда спокоен и собран, и только тёмные пятна румянца на щеке выдавали его с головой. Его причёска растрепалась, и теперь светлая прядь то и дело падала ему на лоб. Первое время Игнис ещё пытался смахивать её в сторону, но потом забил на это дело. </p>
<p>Самое страшное было не в том, чем именно они занимались. Нет, хуже всего Ноктису было от того, каким привычным для них всё это казалось. Если бы Ноктис не остался в комнате сегодня, когда бы он узнал обо всём?</p>
<p>Было странно наблюдать за тем, с какой лёгкостью Игнис ворочал Промто по кровати. Игнис спустился на пол и стал на колени перед ним, подхватил Промто под колени и подвинул его ближе к себе, чтобы прижаться губами к внутренней части его бедра. Если бы он повернул голову чуть левее, его губы коснулись бы члена Промто. </p>
<p>— Как тебе хочется? — спросил Игнис. Его голос звучал ниже обычного. Промто беззвучно хватал губами воздух, потом всё-таки сказал:</p>
<p>— Быстро. Чтобы всего было так много, что я бы ничего и не чувствовал, — казалось, он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не стал. Игнис выждал короткую паузу и, кивнув, едва не сложил Промто пополам. Это выглядело неудобно, а ещё страшно горячо. Ноктис бы так вряд ли смог, но Промто всегда был гибким, и только закусил губу, когда его колени почти достали до его же плеч. Он подхватил себя под коленями, и Ноктису пришлось прикрыть рот, чтобы не выругаться. Промто был открытым и уязвимым, до страшного откровенным. Кожа на внутренней части его бёдер была нежно-розовой. </p>
<p>Ноктис сглотнул. Член Промто, возбуждённый, с покрасневшей и влажно блестевшей головкой, прижимался к его животу. Игнис словно нарочно старался не прикасаться к нему, всё ходил вокруг да около — трогал грудь и живот Промто, его задницу. В какой-то момент Игнис потянулся к сумке, стоявшей у кровати вытащил оттуда тюбик смазки. Зубами он стащил с запястья перчатку и выдавил смазку себе на ладонь. Погрев смазку в пальцах, он тронул Промто между ягодиц — и тот снова забился в приступе дрожи.</p>
<p>— Расслабься, — сказал Игнис, придерживая его за бедро, и уже тише добавил: — Ты бы видел себя сейчас. </p>
<p>Промто рассмеялся — это был неправильный, какой-то поломанный звук. Ноктис никогда не видел этой стороны Промто — и это даже не про секс, а про его тихое отчаяние. Промто было плохо, и он пытался спрятаться от этого чувства в руках Игниса. Ноктис не понимал, когда всё стало настолько плохо.</p>
<p>Игнис не церемонился с Промто — сразу вставил два пальца, и у Ноктиса пересохло в горле от мысли, что они вошли слишком легко, будто это давно привычное дело. Как часто они этим занимались? Ноктис хотел, но не хотел знать об этом. </p>
<p>Промто откинул голову на подушку и закрыл глаза. Он хмурил брови и кусал губы, будто пытаясь удержать стоны, когда Игнис вставлял пальцы глубже. Какое-то время у него это даже получалось, но потом Игнис добавил третий палец и ускорил темп, и Промто застонал в голос. </p>
<p>Ноктис был уверен, что никогда не забудет этот звук — стон, полный удовольствия вперемешку со стыдом. Бёдра Промто были вымазаны в смазке, пальцы ходили в нём с громким, неприличным хлюпаньем. В какой-то момент Игнис стащил очки и оставил их на столике у кровати, его лицо и шея блестели от пота.</p>
<p>Промто ткнулся лицом в подушку и откровенно хныкал, его живот судорожно вздымался и опускался при каждом вздохе. Он с такой силой вцепился в собственные бёдра, что на них остались ярко-розовые следы, которые, наверное, завтра превратятся в синяки. </p>
<p>Игнис то вылизывал, то кусал его бёдра, оглаживал ладонью икры и лодыжки. </p>
<p>— Промто, — позвал его Игнис, а тот только и мог, что стонать в ответ.</p>
<p>— Не могу, — задыхаясь, прошептал Промто. — Пожалуйста…</p>
<p>Игнис подался вперёд и поцеловал его, жарко и развязно. Ноктис прикусил большой палец. Член неудобно упирался в молнию штанов, и ему страшно хотелось подрочить.</p>
<p>Игнис взял член Промто в ладонь и сжал его, и Промто забился на кровати, словно его ударило током. Он глотал воздух открытым ртом, а потом зашептал, как заведённый:</p>
<p>— Ноктис, Нокт, Ноктис. </p>
<p>Долгое мгновение Ноктис не мог сделать вдох — казалось, что-то в нём безнадёжно сломалось. Нет, не послышалось, Промто, растраханный и возбуждённый, правда звал его. Ноктис закрыл глаза, но в ушах ещё стоял голос Промто — жалобный, жадный, почти злой. </p>
<p>Игнис наклонился ближе и взял его член в рот. Не прошло и минуты, как Промто кончил и обмяк на кровати, обессиленный, опустошённый. Кажется, его отрубило, потому что несколько долгих минут Промто вообще не подавал признаков жизни, только тихо сопел в край подушки. Светлые волосы липли к его лбу.</p>
<p>Игнис где-то нашёл салфетки и деловито вытер рот и пальцы, а потом убрал смазку у Промто между ног. Его жесты были простыми, но полными заботы — Ноктис не знал, что чувствовал глядя на то, как он укладывает Промто в кровать и накидывает на него одеяло. Игнис был возбуждён, очертания его члена легко угадывались под тканью узких брюк. </p>
<p>Ноктис прижал ладонь ко лбу — казалось, что у него жар. Он понятия не имел, как выбраться из комнаты незамеченным, хотя это, наверное, и была меньшая из его проблем. Как потом смотреть Промто и Игнису в лицо — это уже вопрос посложнее. </p>
<p>Интересно, Гладио знал? </p>
<p>Промто зашевелился, потянулся к Игнису и, обняв его за талию, вжался лицом ему в живот. Игнис засмеялся и погладил его по волосам. </p>
<p>— В порядке? — спросил он, почесав Промто за ухом.</p>
<p>— Я всегда говорил, что у тебя волшебные руки, — отозвался тот и по-кошачьи боднул ладонь Игниса. — Надо сходить в душ, пока ребята не вернулись. Оторву Нокту голову, если он опять спихнул всё на Гладио, а сам слонялся без дела.</p>
<p>Промто выбрался из постели и, нацепив какие-то шорты, вышел из комнаты — Игнис напоследок шлёпнул его по заднице. Взяв со стола очки, Игнис вновь нацепил их на нос и неторопливо оглядел комнату. Ноктис замер, поджался, надеясь, что Игнис не разглядит его в темноте. </p>
<p>Игнис задержал взгляд на верхней койке всего на секунду — и улыбнулся, насмешливо и знающе. </p>
<p>Сердце Ноктиса в очередной раз за сегодняшний вечер пропустило удар.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>